THREE OH TWO
by SANDEFUR
Summary: My imaginary third season continues. Sequel to 301.


THREE OH TWO

By SANDEFUR

In the middle of the night in Arcadia Maryland, Joan is in her bed fitfully tossing and turning. She is obviously dreaming. A transition into her dream… She and Adam are in his camper, making out just as they were doing last February. Suddenly Adam stops and pulls back…

"Why—why are you stopping?" Joan asks.

"I have to. This is the point where you told me to stop,"

"Oh yeah, I remember this. This was the night I wouldn't sleep with you, so you cheated on me with Bonnie."

"Well, that's your perspective."

"Are you saying I'm wrong? That I'm not the one who got hurt?"

"You, you, you! It's always got to be about you. Not once did you stop to consider how this night affected me."

The dream shifts, and suddenly they are in a psychiatrist's office. Adam is on the shrink's couch while Joan is seated beside him. She is dressed in a conservative business suit, and is taking notes.

"Very well, let's delve into the wounded psyche of the teenage horn-dog."

"Do you realize how insulting that is? That you still think this is just about sex?"

"Enlighten me."

"That night, you said I didn't realize what a big deal it was, but that's not true. I had considered the 'ripples.' I waited patiently for a year before that night. I knew you were the type of girl I had to go slowly with. That we had to be in love before you could make love."

"And you just couldn't wait any longer?"

"If all I had wanted was just sex, I had several earlier opportunities. You know the 'sensitive artist' thing really works on some girls."

"I always suspected other girls were hitting on you."

"But I never considered it because I was in love with you. That night in the camper, I wasn't just some 'horn-dog.' I was a guy deeply in love who was trying to make love to the girl I adored. When you rejected me, it hurt me Jane. It hurt me a lot."

"I thought you were just mad because I wouldn't…you know."

"And then there was the other thing…"

"What other thing?"

"You crushed my ego."

The dream shifts again. They are back in the camper, naked, but modestly covered by a blanket.

"Your ego?" Joan asks.

"When we agreed to spend the night together after the concert, we both knew that sex was on the agenda."

"Well, yeah."

"I was so ready that night. But no matter what I did, I couldn't arouse you. It was my first time, and what was I to think except that I was a lousy lover?"

"Adam, no, it wasn't you."

"But I thought it was. The more I dwelled on it, the more obsessed I became. When Bonnie hinted she was interested, I just had to know. So, I—I used her to rebuild my shattered ego."

"And all three of us ended up miserable. Adam, that night, the reason I couldn't get a-aroused, wasn't because of you. It was because of her."

Joan points and suddenly Little Girl God is sitting next to them.

Adam asks, "Who are you?"

"Do you want to tell him, Joan?"

"That's God."

"God is a little girl?"

"Sometimes. When we were together that night, her image kept popping into my head." Joan points accusingly at Little Girl God. "This is all your fault. You said I had free will."

"You know you do, Joan."

"Then why did you keep showing up in my mind?"

"I once told you that you see me as you want to. If this image was In your mind, you put it there."

"You're saying I sabotaged that night? But why would I do that?"

Again the dream shifts back to the psychiatrist's office. This time Joan is on the couch, still only covered by the blanket. Little Girl God is taking notes, and is dressed in a business suit just like the one Joan wore.

"An excellent starting point, Joan."

Joan moans, "Not therapy, again! And hey, can I get some clothes?"

"It's your dream, Joan. If you're naked, perhaps it is because you are baring your soul. Now, why did you sabotage your evening with Adam?"

Joan sighs. "Because I was afraid."

"What were you afraid of?"

"Sex! Okay? Just like some little girl, which is probably where you come in, I was afraid to have sex."

"No."

"What do you mean, 'No'? Dr. Dan never said , 'No'."

"Dr. Dan isn't omniscient. You will find that speeds up the process. On that night you had prepared yourself. Physically, mentally and emotionally you were ready. So what were you afraid of?"

"The consequences…the ripples. Adam and I were having problems, and I wasn't sure our relationship could survive that level of intimacy."

"No."

"No again?"

"In you heart you knew the biggest problem you and Adam had was sexual tension. You knew sex would strengthen your bond, not weaken it. One last time Joan, what were you afraid of?"

"I was afraid… I was afraid of losing YOU! All those books I read about the original Joan, the 'Maid' of Orleans. All those religions that say sex before marriage is wrong… I was afraid that if I lost my virginity, you wouldn't be in my life anymore. I couldn't take that, not again."

"So it wasn't Adam's love you doubted, but mine. Joan, my word says I will never leave you or forsake you. Even during those times of silence, I am always with you. I could no more stop loving you than I could stop being God. It's who and what I am."

"You don't leave people? Not even when they…sin?"

"Often people choose to step away from me. They stop listening and they stop believing, but my hand is always extended towards them. What is known as sin is my guideline to help people live the best life possible, which is something every parent wants for their child. When people violate those guidelines, it inevitably leads to pain."

"Like with sex?"

"I created sex and deliberately made it pleasurable as an enhancement to your lives. However, I knew it could be overwhelming, so my guideline has always been a loving, committed relationship. That is when sex is best and safest. When that guideline is violated, well, you saw how much pain Bonnie and Adam's relationship caused."

"So, since Adam and I were in love…"

Another transition… Joan is back in the camper, the interior is darker, and her bed companion is in the shadows.

"This time I'm ready. I really am. I love you, and I want you."

Her bed companion comes into view. It is Dylan Hunter.

"I love you too, Joan."

He leans down and kisses her passionately.

One last transition back to Joan's bedroom. She awakes abruptly from her dream. Confused at first, she puts her fingertips to her lips. Then she smiles.

"Oh my God… Dylan?"

X X X X X

9-6-05/Tuesday morning

It is the first day of Joan's senior year. She and Luke exit the front of the Girardi house, and Luke pauses to pick a flower.

"For Grace?"

"I feel like starting the school year with a romantic gesture."

"Because you love her?"

"Yes, I really do. I know logically we make an unlikely couple, but when I'm with her, I am stripped of all logic. I only know my heart is totally committed to her."

"And she loves you too."

"She told you that?"

"Well, first she blushed a bit, and called you a geek, but eventually she admitted she loves you. Which is why I'm happy for you two and your, uh, new relationship level."

"She said we were keeping that secret!"

"Which would have worked if I hadn't caught her sneaking out of your bedroom Sunday morning."

"Oh. You realize this is a topic of utmost confidentiality?"

"What am I, stupid? I won't say a word. I'll just be quietly happy for the two of you, that is, if you're being careful?"

"No worries there. Grace insists on what she calls, 'double bagging'."

"Oh gross! Don't tell me things like that!"

"Sorry. I should have realized… Sorry. Look, I'm going the opposite way this morning. I promised to meet Grace in the park so we can walk to school together."

With a casual wave, brother and sister go their separate ways. As she walks along, Joan looks up at the sky…

"So, Luke has Grace, and Kevin has Lily, but once again, I'm alone. When is it my turn?"

"Talking to yourself, Joan?"

Standing in his driveway, next to a silver Porsche convertible, is Dylan Hunter. Joan looks embarrassed.

"No, just griping at God about my life."

"Does that ever work?"

"Never. Say, what a great car. Yours?"

"My Dad's. I think it represents a mid-life crisis. Normally I don't get to drive it, but with his arm in a sling, he can't handle the manual transmission. So for the next few days, this baby is mine."

"Cool."

"Would you like a ride to school?"

"Uh, I'm not sure I should."

"Please? Remember, I've only been in town a few days. You wouldn't want me to get lost, would you?"

Joan laughs. "I guess the neighborly thing to do would be to show you the way to school."

They get in the car, and a smiling Dylan revs the powerful engine a couple of times. Joan smiles back and comments, "Oh yeah!"

They drive to the end of the block, passing Joan's usual bus stop. There on the bench is Old Lady God. Joan sees her but hesitates. What to do? Traffic starts to move, and as the Porsche pulls away, Joan shrugs and silently mouths, "Sorry."

X X X X X

Meanwhile, downtown at the Arcadia city council chamber, a news conference is in progress. Present are council president, Rev. Albert Washington, council vice-president Ryan Hunter and the five other council members. Will is nervously waiting in the wings. All the local press are present, including Kevin. Rev. Washington speaks…

"Ladies and gentlemen, now that you have met the members of the interim city council, we renew our pledge to wipe away the stain that has rested upon the reputation of the city of Arcadia. No onger will it be known in the national media as 'the most corrupt city in America'. By the time we turn Arcadia over to the next elected council, we will have established a rock solid reputation for clean, efficent, reliable government. To that end, the council is pleased to announce, by unanimous vote, our new chief of police. He is known to all of us as a man with an untouchable reputation. Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Will Girardi."

A slightly nervous Will approaches the microphones, and shakes hands with Rev. Washington and Ryan before addressing the press. "Thank you Council President Washington and the members of the city council. I am honored to be asked to return as Arcadia's chief of police. I hope you will always feel that your trust was well placed. It's good to be back."

Ryan adds with a smile, "We will now open the meeting to questions from the press, starting with the reporter from the Arcadia Herald."

The media members politely chuckle. Kevin says, "The Arcadia Herald thanks you, sir. Reverend Washington, how much confidence should the people of Arcadia have in a city government they did not elect, and which is not accountable to them?"

Washington replies, "Hopefully, a great deal of confidence. Each member of this council was chosen as a known leader in the areas of the clergy, academia, medicine and business. None of us are professional politicans, we are serving without pay, and we have all vowed not to seek council office when our terms are up. By taking politics out of the transition process, the people of Arcadia can once again be confident of honest government. To those who remain skeptical, I can only say, judge us by our deeds."

Another reporter calls out, "Chief Girardi, Henry Weston of the Arcadia Free Press. Sir, my sources tell me that that you are now the highest paid police chief of any city this size in the country. Why do you think you are worth that much money?"

Will hesitates, flustered by the question. Ryan quickly steps in...

"I'd like to answer that question. Two and a half years ago, Will Girardi came to this town and found a morass of corruption that permeated every level of city government. He took those crooks head on. He couldn't be bought, and he couldn't be bullied. He cleaned this city up like a modern day Elliot Ness, and we owe him an enormous debt of gratitude. The salary he will be receiving represents not only his great experience and leadership skills, but also the price of his sterling reputation. That doesn't come cheap, nor should it."

The council members, and many members of the audience applaud. Will shakes Ryan's hand, and leans in to whisper... "Thanks, I owe you one."

X X X X X

Meanwhile, in a hallway at Arcadia High, Joan and Dylan are standing beside his newly assigned locker. Dylan speaks...

"I never thought I would be starting senior year at a new school."

"I can totally relate. My family moved here from Chicago just in time to start my sophmore year."

"What brought the Girardis to Arcadia?"

"My Dad had an offer for a better job just when we really needed the money."

"At least that makes sense. My Dad took a pay cut to move across the country to be near a brother who can't stand him."

"Bummer."

"At least one good thing came of it. I'm making friends with the cute girl from next door."

Joan blushes. "You keep saying that, 'cute girl'."

"I also said I'd ask you out when I worked up the courage, so here goes. Will you go on a date with me this weekend?"

"Oh, well...maybe. What did you have in mind?"

"I'm not sure since I'm new in town. What is there that's fun to do in Arcadia?"

"Huh, that's funny, but I don't know. My social life has never set the town on fire."

"Then how about the old reliable? Pizza and a movie on Saturday night?"

"I work at Skylight Books on Saturday nights. Friday?"

"It's a date."

They both smile at this age-old ritual. A bell rings.

Dylan says, "Well, I've got to get to AP Biology."

"Hey, me too. You'll love the science teacher, Ms Lishack. She's odd but interesting."

"Great. You can show me the way."

They begin walking down the hallway, when Joan spots Cute Boy God standing by his locker. She hesitates, but Dylan takes her by the arm.

"Hurry Joan. It's bad luck to be late for the first class of the year."

As they go by Cute Boy God, Joan shrugs and once again mouths, "Sorry."

X X X X X

Back at the city council chamber, the press conference has just ended. Most people are filing out, while a few linger to talk. Ryan and Will are speaking with each other as Kevin rolls up...

"Chief Girardi, one last question?" Kevin asks.

A smiling Ryan says, "Kevin, enough with the dedication. Give your dad a break."

"What is it, Kev?"

"When the county took over police work in Arcadia, you were offered a position that was essentially the same as chief of police. You turned it down to go back to field work. You were happy with that decision. Why the change?"

Will shrugs, "It was time."

"Why, because of that burglary arrest? So you've slowed a few steps. Lots of cops who are older than you are still working the streets."

"Kevin, you'll understand this when you are older. Every man reaches a moment in life when he has to decide to lay down his youthful ways. He has to step aside for the next generation. Ryan helped me realize that."

Kevin stares at Ryan and asks, "You did this?"

Ryan replies, "This was Will's decision. I only gave him a nudge."

"Like tripling his salary?"

"Don't you have a deadline?"

"Yes sir!"

"Come on Will, let's schedule lunch before you head back to the office. I know a place that serves a steak so good, you'll think you are in heaven."

As Will obediently walks out with Ryan, Kevin stares and slowly shakes his head.

X X X X X

Back at Arcadia High, this year the science classroom has been set up for AP Biology. Elaine Lishack is standing behind the lectern, studying her notes. On her right hand side, the usual seating arrangements have changed. At the first table is Glynis, and beside her is an uncomfortable-looking Adam. At the second table, Luke is in usual seat, but it is Grace who is next to him. (Their heads are together, and they are whispering. Grace wears the flower Luke gave her.) At the back table, a dejected-looking Friedman is sitting in Adam's usual place. Dylan and Joan enter, and she pauses when she sees the new seating arrangement. She then goes to her usual place, followed by Dylan.

Dylan extends his hand... "Friedman, isn't it? Dylan Hunter. We met at the Girardi party."

Friedman is surprised by the friendly gesture, but gladly shakes Dylan's hand.

Joan asks, "What's with the musical chairs?"

"It's all this coupling. It's totally screwing up our group dynamic."

"Wait, Adam and Glynis are a couple?"

"Not yet, but Glynis has the poor guy in her sights. I think Adam moved to avoid any lingering awkwardness after last spring's break-up, and Glynis swooped in."

Joan sighs, "I wish Adam would accept that I'm not carrying a grudge."

The second bell rings. Lishack speaks...

"Biology, the study of life itself. From the tiniest microbe to that ecosystem known as Mother Earth, this will be our field of study. We will explore every type of plant and animal, their habitats, their means of survival, and of course...their procreation."

Lishack steps out from behind the lectern. She is obviously pregnant. The class reacts...

Glynis murmurs, "Oh my goodness..."

Grace mutters, "What the hell?" (and she then scoots away from Luke).

Friedman lets out a low whistle. "Whoa, enciente."

Lishack says, "Before I forget, Miss Girardi, I want to speak with you immediately after class."

X X X X X

Across town in a public park, Kevin and Lily are enjoying a late breakfast of coffeee and doughnuts.

Lily asks, "So, are you going to tell me?"

"What do you mean?"

"About what has you so preoccupied."

"How did you know?"

"Any time we get together and you haven't cracked a joke in the first five minutes, I know something is bothering you. So spill it."

"Okay, I have a religious question."

"YOU? Well, sure. Ex-nun Lily at your service.."

"What does the church have to say about someone who manipulates others?"

"Wow, if you had given me a thousand guesses... It depends on what you mean by 'manipulation' and of course, the motivation. At one extreme, a pastor will use persuasion, motivated by love, to steer you toward making good and Godly choice in your life. However, all choices remain yours."

"And at the other extreme?"

"Free will is God's gift to mankind. When a master manipulator takes that away from you, it's evil. When you think you're making your own choices, but are really a puppet on someone's string, the church considers that a form of witchcraft."

Kevin laughs. "Witchcraft?"

"Sure, witchcraft is all about controlling others. It doen't matter if you're using magic potions and talismans, or the modern equivalents of money, sex and psychology. Why, do you know someone like this?"

"I'm not sure. At the press conference, when a reporter asked my Dad a hard question, he and all the council members turned their heads toward Ryan."

"That's just natural leadership ability."

"He got my Dad to leave a job he loves by convincing him he's too old to do the work anymore."

"And by offering a huge pay raise. Kev, no offense, but you're starting to sound like your crazy sister. He talked your dad into a high-paying promotion, not pulling a bank job."

"That makes sense, but still when I'm around him..."

"You get this weird feeling. Yeah, it's called Resentment. It's what 99 percent of all people feel on some level towards their boss, because he has power over your life."

"That makes me sound incredibly shallow."

"Well lucky for you, shallow works for me."

"Oh yeah? Show me."

They begin kissing...

X X X X X

Back at the biology classroom, class has ended and the other students are exiting. Joan nervously approaches Lishack as she reviews paperwork.

"You wanted to see me, Ms Lishack?"

"Ah yes, Miss Girardi. I wanted to correct an oversight on my part. I realize I forgot to thank you for the small role you played in my temporary reconciliation with Dana Tuchman."

"Temporary?"

"Our renewed relationship was contingent upon him finally maturing as a person."

"He didn't move out of his mother's house?"

"Oh yes, he moved. All the way to Pasadena where he is now living with a maiden aunt, and is teaching at a community college. At least he is finally out of high school."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Of course. This isn't the dark ages. They no longer fire a teacher because she is unmarried and pregnant. I'm actually looking forward to the experience. At 35, I had begun to wonder if I would ever experience motherhood."

"Does Mr. Tuchman know?"

"Not yet. I'm planning a DNA test after the birth."

"I thought that was only done if there was doubt...oh!"

"In strictest confidence Joan, last spring my personal life was unusually chaotic. There is another remote possibility."

At that moment, Gavin Price appears in the doorway. "Miss Girardi, I'm glad I caught you."

"Mr. Price, I was just on my way to study hall."

"Not today Joan. I have a request for your presence in the counselor's room."

Joan moans, "Another counselor..."

Price beckons for Joan to follow and pauses to nod coolly to Lishack. "Elaine."

Lishack returns the nod with equal coolness. "Gavin."

Price walks away and Joan follows, but pauses in the doorway and points in Price's direction. She whispers, "Price??"

Lishack ignores her and returns to her paperwork.

Price calls, "Joan!"

"Coming!"

X X X X X

Meanwhile, climbing the staircase on their way to the upper hallway, Dylan and Friedman are talking...

"So Friedman, this Adam guy--the artist I met at the party--he's Joan's ex?"

"Dude, are you staking a claim?"

"Much too early to say."

"Well before you do, speaking as her friend, you should know that while Joan is a very nice girl, she is also a total wacko."

Dylan, the much larger of the two, heavily drops his arm across Friedman's shoulder. He winces from anxiety.

"Friedman, I can tell you are a bit of a character, so I'm going to let that slide. Let me be clear. I'm not looking for dirt, gossip or character assasination. I just wanted some basic background information. You know, to help me avoid any obvious pitfalls."

"Sure. No problem. They first met two years ago in AP Chem..."

X X X X X

At the school offices, Joan arrives outside the sounselor's room. She knocks twice and enters to find a waiting John Hunter.

"Dr. Hunter?"

"Come in Joan. Make yourself comfortable."

"Like that's possible with a therapist."

Joan tosses her bag on the floor next to the desk. She takes a seat, crosses her arms and adopts a defiant attitude. While this is going on, Dr. Hunter busys himself opening mail with an antique letter opener.

"Relax Joan, this should be quick and painless. I told you I would be reviewing your file, and I wanted to get it out of the way as quickly as possible so you wouldn't worry."

"Is that one mine?"

"Yes. It is a bit thicker than most student's. You seemed to have especially caught the attention of Vice Principal Price and the former guidance counselor, Mr. Tuchman."

"Is that why my folder has a red stripe?"

"No, the red stripe is a warning to designate a high risk student."

"High risk for what?"

"Things like violence, potential suicide, drugs..."

"Oh God, that's in my permanent record?"

"Not any more."

Dr, Hunter remover the red stripe cover and replaces it with an ordinary one. He continues, "I've also deleted the some what speculative psycho analysis of a certain vice principal, who fancies himself a mental health care professional."

"You can do that?"

"Actually, I'm the only one who is authorized to do so. Now, didn't I tell you this would be painless?"

"That's it? You're not going to use your shrink voodoo to try and get in my head?"

"I won't kid you Joan. There are some disturbing issues in your file that you could benefit from by working them out in therapy. However, until you are willing to lay all of your cards on the table, therapy would just be a waste of time for both of us. Just remember, my door is always open to you."

Dr. Hunter stands and comes around the desk with his hand extended. Joan also rises and they are about to shake hands when Dr. Hunter trips over Joan's bag. He stumbles and lands hard on the edge of the desk with his injured arm. The desk tips and all the piles of paperwork on it slide to the floor--covering Dr. Hunter and Joan's bag. The doctor moans in pain.

"Oh no, Dr. Hunter, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Not really. That hurt...a lot."

"It's all my fault. Let me help you."

"Joan, NO!"

Joan steps back, surprised by his tone.

"I'm sorry Joan, but all of these papers are filled with confidental student information. I can't risk you seeing them, not even by accident. Please step outside for a moment, and I will dig through all of this mess for your bag."

Joan steps out and waits by the door. Moments later, Dr. Hunter opens the door and hands her the bag.

"Ther you are, no harm done."

"I'm sorry Dr. Hunter. I seem to keep causing you pain."

"Nonsense. Just a simple accident. Enjoy the rest of your day."

Joan weakly smiles and walks away.

X X X X X

Later, at lunchtime, Glynis and Adam are at one table in the cafeteria while Dylan and Friedman are at another one. Grace is at a table by herself. Luke, carrying a tray, enters and sits beside her. Grace pointedly scoots a short distance away.

"Grace, you've got to stop freaking out about this. I know it was a shock to see Lishack pregnant..."

"Oh, it was more than a shock, Dude. It was a wake-up call. Lishack is a smart, experienced woman of the world, and yet some guy managed to get one of his 'little soldiers' pass her defences."

"That won't happen to us. We were very careful. Remenber the..." (Luke looks around making sure they are unheard. He lowers his voice...) "double bagging?"

"No birth control is 100 percent, no matter how many layers of condoms you use. If I were pregnant right now, what would you do?"

"I...I don't know, but you're not! We can be careful."

"Like Lishack was careful? Face it, we are just a couple of horny teenagers, and sooner or later we are bound to mess up."

"What are you saying Grace? That we are never going to have sex again?"

"I just wish I could think straight. Whenever I'm around you, all I can think of is how much I want you."

Luke excitedly asks, "Really?"

"See, this is what I'm talking about. You're like Pavlov's dog. I ring the bell once, and you're already salivating. This won't work. I can't risk getting pregnant at 17 by my 16 year old boyfriend!"

Grace hurries away from the table. Luke stands, calling after her... "Grace wait!"

Realizing Grace is running from him, a dejected Luke sags back into his chair and stares forlornly at his food.

Transition over to Glynis and Adam's table. They notice as Grace runs away before resuming their conversation.

Glynis remarks, "Curious... Anyway, the reason I signed up for Mrs. Girardi's basic drawing class is that I know it will come in handy in biology. We will be sketching the organisms we observe through the microscope."

"Makes sense." Adam responds.

"However, it is a new field of endeavor for me, and I was wondering if I needed extra tutoring, would you be available?"

"Uh, sure. At least as much as I can with the time available. You know with school, my job and my own artwork, time is tight. Especially since Mrs. G. has the advanced class focusing on portraits this semester."

"And there's our solution. You will need a model. I can fulfill your need and you can fulfill mine."

"You'd be willing to do that? Because posing will take up a lot of your time."

"It only seems equitable. After all, I'll be getting a lot from you..."

At that moment Joan, carrying her tray, enters the dining area. She spots Custodian God and hurrys over to speak with her.

Joan says, "Finally!"

Instantly, Dylan appears right behind Joan... "Joan Girardi, what the hell did you do to my Dad?"

Joan sighs in defeat. Once again she mouths, "Sorry." Custodian God shrugs and walks away. Joan turns to face Dylan.

He sternly asks, "Did you really trip my Dad?"

"Who told you that?"

"The vice principal."

"Price? You're new here, so you don't know. Price is evil. He has devoted his life to making kids miserable. What happened with your dad was an accident."

Dylan become calmer. "You didn't trip him?"

"I put my stupid bag on the floor by his desk. When he came around to shake my hand, Dr. Hunter tripped over the bag. I'm sorry."

Dylan, clearly embarassed, briefly puts his hand over his face. "I can't believe I yelled at you, again!"

"To be totally fair, you only do it after I cause your father pain."

Dylan smiles. "A mutual forgive and forget?"

"Deal. Join you for lunch?"

"Sure, I'm over there with Friedman."

"You're hanging with Friedman?"

"Yeah, the guy is super smart. I've already got tomorrow's biology assignment down cold."

"Huh. Maybe it is time to shuffle the study groups."

They begin walking towards Friedman. Dylan asks, "So Price is evil?"

"Totally. Ask anyone."

X X X X X

Later that afternoon in the office of the chief of police, Will is standing by his desk, signing a few last documents. Jean, his secretary, waits patiently.

"Believe it or not, that's the last one." she says.

"Great. I had forgotten how much easier paperwork is when you have a secretary. I'm even going to make my appointment on time."

"It's good to have you back, Chief."

"Back? I only moved one office over."

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, and thanks for making my 'first day' so easy." Will laughs.

He exits the office and nearly collides with Carlisle, who is eating a hot pretzel with mustard.

"Hey Boss, cutting out early?"

"I'm picking up my son after school. We go shooting at the gun club at least once a month."

"With the science geek?"

"It's our way of bonding. What else could we do, attend science lectures?"

"No criticism intended. My old man use to drag me off fishing. I enjoyed spending time with him, but I hated fishing. To this day, I won't eat fish."

"Good to know there's something. Hold down the fort, Sergeant. I'm done for the day."

"Yes sir, and Chief, thanks for the promotion."

"If it hadn't been for the Lucy Preston mess, you would have had it a long time ago. Afternoon, Sergeant."

Will walks away while Carlisle resumes eating the pretzel.

X X X X X

Back at Arcadia High, classes are over, and Joan is heading for the exit. Adam comes out of a classroom and spots her.

"Hey Joan, wait up!"

"Adam. Great, you're just the person I wanted to speak to."

"I am? Why?"

"I've been thinking...about that night in the camper, and I realized I owe you an apology."

"YOU want to apologize to ME after the horrible thing I did?"

"Not for what you did later, but for not considering your feelings. I know I hurt you, and probably made you doubt yourself. I just wanted you to know that the problem that night wasn't you. It was so very much me. Anyway, I'm sorry I took this long to realize it."

"Wow Joan, it's like you can read my soul. For months I've been carrying around this nagging resentment because you never seemed to consider my side, but then I would feel guilty. How could I resent you when I ahd been so wrong? It's like you've lifted this huge weight off my shoulders. Thank you."

Awkwardly, the two briefly hug.

Joan says, "You're welcome. So the air is finally cleared between us?"

"Unchallenged."

"Great. So as friends, you won't mind me asking about you and..."

"Oh wait! I almost forgot. The reason I stopped you was to say your mother wants to talk to you before you go home."

"Drat! I was suppose to meet...someone. Thanks for the message."

Joan hurries away, and moments later she enters the art classroom and finds Helen placing supplies in her art portfolio.

"Mom, I got your message. I'm real pressed for time. What's up?"

"What's this rumor I hear about you and Dr. Hunter? You assaulted him?"

"Arrgh, Price again! Mom, you know you can't believe him."

"I didn't hear it from Price. I heard the gossip going around the teacher's lounge. By the time it got to me, the rumor said you had judo flipped Dr. Hunter over his desk."

"You didn't believe that?"

"Of course not. For one thing, you don't know judo."

"What happened is that he tripped over my bag."

"Well, that's pretty dull. Anyway, the real reason I wanted to see you is that I've got an appointment, so you'll have to make dinner for the guys."

"Whoa, why me? Because I'm the girl?"

"Because you're the girl who is still grounded."

"Oh yeah, that. I guess I can make spaghetti."

"Fine."

"Uh, about that grounding... I know it usually lasts a week, which would be Saturday, but could we roll that back a few hours?"

"Why?"

"I kinda accepted a date with Dylan for Friday."

"Dylan Hunter? He seems nice, and this would be your first date since...Adam."

"So can I go?"

"Sure, I'll explain it to your dad."

"Thanks Mom. If I hurry I can catch a ride home with Dylan. He's driving his dad's Porsche."

"Wow, I wish my boyfriend had a Porsche."

"Funny Mom, and he's not my boyfriend."

Joan turns to leave, pauses and turns back. "What kind of appointment do you have?"

"I start my portrait commission today."

"With Ryan Hunter?"

"Joan, don't start."

"I'm just saying, be careful."

"Don't you have a ride you're trying to catch?"

Joan raise a hand in acknowledgement and exits.

X X X X X

Meanwhile, in the lobby of the Arcadia Gun Club, Ryan Hunter runs into Will and Luke...

"Will and young Mr. Girardi, good to see you."

Will reponds, "Hello Ryan. Luke and I were just on our way in for our usual target practice."

"And I was just on my way out. So Luke, a scientist and a marksman?"

Luke smiles. "The applied physics are appealing."

"Plus it's a lot of fun."

"That too."

Ryan asks, "What are you shooting?"

"Dad uses his nine millimeter, and I use his old service revolver."

"One of the old wheel guns? May I see it?"

Luke removes the revolver from the gun box he is carrying. He opens the cylinder to show that the gun is unloaded and hands it to Ryan. Ryan examines it appreciatively for a few moments and then hands it back.

"It's a classic, and very well cared for."

Luke asks, "What do you shoot, sir?"

"A Glock .40 caliber."

"Wow, I'd love to see it."

"Unfortunately, I keep it locked in the club's gun room."

Will asks, "You don't carry it?"

"I have a permit, Officer."

"I wasn't asking..."

Ryan continues, "I just don't feel comfortable carrying it around. But the next time you two take target practice, give me a call."

Will nods. "We'll do that."

With a smile and a nod, Ryan begins walking towards the exit, giving a friendly backhand wave as he goes.

Will comments, "Nice guy."

Luke responds, "He seems very pleasant."

X X X X X

Back at Arcadia High, Joan is once again on her way to the exit when she sees Goth Kid God standing by the doors.

"Hey!" she calls out and hurries to where Goth Kid is waiting. She glances in all directions before speaking. "No sign of Dylan. We can finally talk. I'm sorry we kept mising each other all day."

Goth Kid says, "Because of Dylan."

"He didn't know he was doing it. Please don't be mad at him."

Goth Kid shrugs. "He represents a confluence in your life. I want you to flatten one of the tires on his car."

"What? No please, don't punish him... No wait, you don't punish people. Then why?"

"Joan, do you really expect me to lay all my cards on the table?"

"You never do. What if I'm caught? Half the school already thinks I attacked Dr. Hunter today. If they catch me vandalizing his property, I'll be back in crazy camp!"

"Then be clever how you do it, and Joan...be quick!"

Goth Kid God begins walking away.

Joan calls after him, "How? How can I flatten a tire?"

"Check your bag." Goth Kid replies, and with a wave of his hand, he rounds the corner and is gone.

"Check my bag? I don't have anything sharper than a pencil..." Joan says as she rummages through her bag, but then pulls out an object that stuns her. "And...Dr. Hunter's letter opener."

A sudden look of fear crosses Joan's face. She turns and races out of the building while muttering, "Oh God, Oh God..."

Joan exits the building, running and bumping into people as she goes. She ignores their cries of protest as she runs at her best speed for the parking lot. In the Porsche, Dylan Hunter glances around one last time, checks his watch and shrugs. He starts the car, but before he can back out of his parking space, he hears Joan shouting.

"Dylan! Dylan wait!"

Dylan smiles as he sees Joan running his way. He turns off the car and waits. Joan arives breathing hard. She leans on the back of the car as she tries to catch her breath.

"Joan, I thought we had missed each other. You okay?"

"Ran...all the way. Got...held up. Sorry...I'm late."

"It's okay. Catch your breath."

"Oh look..." Joan bends down, out of line-of-sight of Dylan. She jams the letter opener at a 45 degree angle against the back tire. She stands, pretending to have something in her hand.

"I found a quarter. Must be my lucky day." Joan pretends to pocket the imaginary coin, gets in the car and buckles up. "All set."

Dylan gives her a quizzical look, but doesn't comment on her behavior. "Okay..."

Dylan restarts the car, reverses a very short distance and stops when he hears the right rear tire blow out. He pulls the couple of feet back into the parking space while muttering, "Damn it."

"That sounds bad. I'll check it for you."

Joan jumps out of the Porsche and goes to the back of the car. She bends down, supposedly checking for tire damage. She loctaes the letter opener, and with a hard tug, pulls it free from the flat. She hides the blade behind her back as she stands.

"Bad news. It's as flat as a pancake."

Dylan gets out and comes around to the back of the car. Joan goes back to the passenger door and quickly hides the half-crtushed letter opener in her bag. Dylan examines the tire damage in disgust.

"This will take a while. Looks like you would have been better off taking the bus."

"Hey, no problem..." (she looks to the sky) "stuff happens."

X X X X X

Later that afternoon, at the gun club, Will and Luke exit the building. As they walk towards their car, Will speaks...

"Luke, is there something bothering you?"

"No Dad, why do you ask?"

"Normally you shoot better than me, but today you were barely hitting the target. Is something on your mind?"

"I guess I was distracted. Grace and I kind of had a fight."

"Anything you want to discuss? A little advice from the Old Man, or is this a parental hands-off situation?"

"I would like to talk about it, but maybe this is a subject I should talk over with Kevin."

They arrive at the car, and both enter. Instead of starting the car, Will hesitates.

"Son, is this problem...sexual?"

"Uh, Dad..."

"Luke, I know you're nearly 17, and you and Grace have been dating for well over a year. It wouldn't really shock me if the two of you were sexually active."

Luke asks, "Man to man?"

Will holds out his hand and nods. "Man to man."

After they shake hands, Luke says, "Okay, yes. Grace and I recently had our first time. It was great, and we were very careful."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that part. So what's the problem?"

"We found out today that our unmarried science teacher is pregnant. Grace is in a panic. She's convinced that if we remain sexually active, no matter how careful we are, she will get pregnant."

"It's not an unreasonable fear. The statistics on teen pregnancy are staggering."

"I know them Dad, and if a celibate relationship is the only one I can have with Grace, I'm willing to try. However, I can't help but feel that trying to turn back the clock will only hurt our relationship. Perhaps even ruin it. I love her so much. What should I do?"

"You have to convince Grace that you take her concerns seriously. Birth control is a major responsibility. You can't wait until the moment of passion to think of it. You're a scientist--a problem solver by nature. Try using the head on your shoulders. Form a plan that will assure Grace that she is safe."

"Of course. Approach the problem with dispassionate logic. Thanks Dad...uh, you're not goin g to share this with Mom, are you?"

"No, it's covered under the man-to-man agreement. But speaking again as a parent, don't do it in the house. If you get caught, I have no recourse but to come down on you like a ton of bricks."

"Right, and thanks Dad for not treating me like a kid."

Will playfully musses Luke's hair. "As much as it pains me, I realize your kid days are coming to an end. We're two Girardi men, and from now on, I have to remind myself to treat you like a man."

With a sigh, and a slight sense of sadness, Will starts the car and drives away.

X X X X X

A short time later, in the Girardi kitchen, Joan is busy preparing dinner. A pot boils while Joan chops salad. Will and Luke enter from the front door and walk toward the dining room. Will calls out...

"We're home, and we are starved!"

"Hi! I'm cooking tonight, and I'm running a little behind. Ten more minutes."

"It smells good."

"I nuked some of Mom's leftover pasta sauce for the spaghetti. There's also garlic bread and salad."

"Sounds great. So, why are you late starting dinner?"

"Relax Dad, I know I'm still grounded, and I came straight home from school. It's just that I got a ride with Dylan, and he, ahem, had a flat tire. By the time he got it changed, and we got on the road, we hit a huge traffic jam a few blocks from school."

Luke says, "We heard about that on Dad's police scanner. A gravel truck lost its' brakes and tipped over at Third and Euclid. The clean up took forever."

Will adds, "No one was hurt, though. The driver walked away with just a few bruises."

"Good to know. You guys wash up, and I'll have dinner on the table soon."

Will and Luke head upstairs. Joan flips on the kitchen TV before returning to work on the salad. TV News God appears on the screen.

"Our top story tonight, on News That Didn't Happen, local teen Dylan Hunter is killed in a crash with a gravel dump truck. Viewers are warned, the following images are very graphic."

Joan watches, horrified by the image of the Porsche filled with gravel and the driver side utterly crushed by the dump truck. The bloodied corpse of Dylan Hunter is barely visible under all the gravel. The image shifts to show Joan, heavily bandaged at the head and left arm, being loaded into an ambulance.

Joan whispers, "That's me."

TV God continues, "A passenger in the car, 17 year old Joan Girardi was taken to Hogan County Hospital where she is listed in fair condition. Witnesses at the scene report the teenager repeatedly muttered the phrase, 'Why God? Why?'"

"Oh God..."

"Yes Joan?"

"This is horrible."

"It would have been, if you hadn't prevented it."

"You've never shown me things like this before. Why now?"

"You were slow to respond Joan. You could have had the assignment much earlier in the day, but you waited until the timing was convenient for you. You waited until it was almost too late."

"But Dylan was there each time. If I had spoken to you, he would have thought I was crazy... Oh, I see. But is it wrong to want just one guy to not think I'm some sort of loon?"

The image of Dylan's dead body returns to the screen. "The ripples extend firther, Joan."

The image of a Pennsylvania state driver's license appears. "This is Nathan Willis, the driver of the truck. Disturbed by recurring nightmares of Dylan's death, he began to drink heavily. Eventually, it destroyed his marriage."

The image shifts. The next image is of Dr. Hunter weeping at his son's grave. "The death of his only child was more than John Hunter could stand. Knowing his decision to move to Arcadia caused Dylan's death overwhelmed him."

The TV image shows Dr. Hunter removing a pistol from his coat pocket, and slowly raising it to his head...

Joan cries out, "No, please don't show me this!" (Joan slumps to the floor, sobbing.) "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..."

"Joan! Who are you talking to?"

Joan looks up. The TV set is off, and a very concerned looking Kevin is sitting beside her. She tries to pull herself together.

"Kevin, I didn't hear you come in."

"Obviously. What's going on?"

The oven timer dings. Joan gets up.

"The garlic bread."

Joan grabs an oven mitt and goes to the stove.

"Joan?"

"I don't want it to burn."

"To hell with the garlic bread. I want to know what's going on."

"It's private."

Joan grabs a pot off the stove and drains it through a collander in the sink. "Damn. I over-cooked the spaghetti. Dad likes it 'al dente'."

Kevin grabs Joan's wrist and won't let go. "Joan, tell me!"

"If you must know, I was praying to God for forgiveness."

"On your knees, crying and saying you were sorry? What could you have done?"

"For a guy who is dating an ex-nun, you sure are dim. It's private! Now go call Dad and Luke to dinner."

Kevin hesitates and then shrugs. He rolls out of the kitchen towards the stairs.

X X X X X

Much later that night, outside the First Avenue Baptist Church, Rev. Albert Washington exits the building and locks the door. As he walks towards his car, a woman getting into her own car calls out to him...

"Goodnight Reverend."

"Goodnight Mrs. Tanner."

Suddenly a gunshot rings out, and Rev. Washington falls to the ground. He is alive but moaning in great pain. Mrs. Tanner rushes to her fallen pastor.

"Reverend? Oh God!"

She kneels by his side, but he is in too much pain to talk. Mrs. Tanner looks about nervously and pulls out her cell phone to call 9-1-1.

"I need police and an ambulance at the First Avenue Baptist Church. A man has been shot!"

X X X X X

At that moment in his bedroom, Kevin is sorting through boxes containing model soldiers. Joan passes by his open door and he calls out to her... "Joan?"

Joan reappears at his door. "Yeah?"

"Can we talk?"

Joan sighs but enters the room. She looks at the model soldiers and picks up a Civil War general. "I remember these. You use to be totally into models."

"It seems like a lifetime ago. Lily knows an orphanage where they can use some extra toys."

"They will love them. These are seriously cool."

"Joan, I'm sorry about earlier. I just didn't understand the situation."

"No bid deal. It must have looked strange."

"Since when are you so religious?"

"I'm not sure I am. I just believe in God, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I do, but not like Mom and Lily. I know the church means a lot to them, but it seems to me that organized religion hinders as much as it helps in finding God."

"Better not let Lily hear you say that."

"I think it's an issue that is coming. She keeps suggesting I join her at Sunday mass."

"The same way Mom is insisting that at least one of us accompany her to church, even if we have to rotate turns?"

"Yeah, what do you think about that?"

Joan pauses a moment, thinking. "I believe what God wants from us is a relationship. For many people, like Mom and Lily, they find that in their religion because their hearts are in it. If your heart isn't in it, then it is just ritual. But that doesn't let you off the hook. If you say you believe in God, then it must affect your life. You are obligated to seek a path to him. Most people make that way too complicated. God is always there, and if you would just calm your life and listen, you would hear him calling."

"Wow Joan, I never realized you thought like this."

Joan laughs lightly. "Hidden depths, big brother. Hidden depths."

Joan exits, absent-mindedly still carrying the toy general. When she enters her room and sits on the bed, she finally notices the toy.

"Huh, forgot I had you, little guy."

Joan places the toy general on her nightstand and lays down. With her hands clasped behind her head, she stares up at the ceiling and asks, "So, are you mad at me?"

From the nightstand comes a voice... "Of course not, Joan."

A startled Joan shifts in her bed as far from the nightstand as she can. She stares wildly at the toy, but it is still frozen in position, clearly just a toy.

Joan murmurs, "I really am losing my mind."

Suddenly, Toy General God begins moving and speaking... "Buck up soldier! Pull yourself together!"

"Whoa, this is so freaky. So, tiny toy general God, you're not mad?"

"Negative. Repentance made and accepted. I expect no more dereliction of duty. Time to move on."

"Dereliction of duty?"

"You're no longer in boot camp, Joan. You're a soldier on the front line. Every general, when he gives the order to charge, must rely on his soldiers obeying."

"But I almost blew this one."

"And you learned a valuable lesson. Your role is vital. Lives depend on you. Trust me Joan, you'll do better next time."

Toy General God begins to resume his original position, but is interrupted...

"Wait! I have questions!"

"You always do. Have you noticed how generals usually aren't asked to explain by their soldiers?"

"Please, just one?"

"Only one? Considering how many you have, that's quite a sacrifice. Alright Joan, one question. I know you are curious about the letter opener."

"That one I've got figured out. There's no way it ended up in my bag by accident. Dr. Hunter put it there. Of course, I don't know why. Was he setting me up to be caught by security, or was he obeying you? And why do the two of you keep using the same phrases, like 'put all your cards on the table'?"

"Are any of these your question?"

"No. You said Dylan represented a confluence in my life. I looked that up. It's where two streams come together to form a new one. My question is how will this affect my life?"

Toy General God uses his sword to draw patterns. "This represents the course of your lifestream." (He draws a line at a 45 degree angle to his left.) "This is Dylan's." (A 45 degree angle to his right.) "If the two of you decide to merge..." (He draws a line straight ahead of him.) "It will alter the course of both of your lifestreams."

"Wait a minute, I only agreed to pizza and a movie. No one said anything about...'merging'."

Toy General God briefly shakes his head. "Teenagers. They truly have sex on the brain. It's a metaphor, Joan."

"What should I do?"

"You've had your one question. Don't forget to return me to Kevin."

Toy General God returns to his original position. Once again it is just a toy. Joan stares at it for a moment and then gently picks it up with two fingers. She hurries from the room, remarking...

"Like I could sleep with this thing in my room."

X X X X X

At the Arcadia Herald, Ryan's private elevator opens, and he and Helen exit. They proceed to the rear exit where a security guard opens the door for them.

Ryan says, "That's all for me, Frank. After I walk Mrs. Girardi to her car, I'll be headed home."

"Yes sir. Good night Mr. Hunter. Ma'am."

Helen nods. "Night."

They walk through the nearly deserted parking lot.

"I'm sorry Helen for keeping you from your family for so long. I had no idea so many decisions had to be made. Portrait length, wardrobe, background, lighting, style..."

"And I'm sorry for taking up so much of your valuable time. Future sessions won't be so time consuming. I should have the preliminary sketches ready in a few days."

"At your convenience. I promised I'd work around your schedule."

"Thank you. And thanks again for dinner."

"Chinese take-out? The least I could do."

Suddenly a shot rings out. The bullet passes between them and strikes the nearby wall.

Ryan yells, "Get down!"

Ryan dives for cover behind a car, but Helen is paralyzed with fear. Realizing she hasn't moved, Ryan leaves cover and places himself between Helen and the unseen shooter. He pulls her to safety as a second shot shatters a car window. The security guard appears at the doorway.

"Mr. Hunter?"

"Frank, get back! Don't be a hero! Call the police and hit the floodlights!"

Frank waves an acknowledgement and ducks back into the building. A moment later extra lighting makes the parking lot as bright as day. On the ground behind the car, Helen is is Ryan's arms, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Helen, are you hurt?"

"No, s-scared."

He gently strokes her hair. "The police are on their way. I'm sure we're safe."

Helen snuggles closer to him. She murmurs, "Safe."

X X X X X

Much later that night at the Hunter home on Euclid Avenue, John Hunter is asleep, but dreaming. Transition into his dream. Dr. Hunter is in his pajamas, and is behind the curtain of a theater. The curtain is pulled back, and there is Dog Walker God, only without his dogs and dressed in biblical style robes. Dr. Hunter drops to his knees.

"Lord?"

With a sweep of his hand, Lord indicates the action on stage. A magician in white tie and tails is before the audience. He is wearing a large, black blindfold over his eyes. Behind him in an assistant's costume is Helen Girardi. She stands before an enormous bullseye target, her arms extended and with a lighted candle in each hand. Dr. Hunter recognizes her.

"Mrs. Girardi?"

Helen turns her head and is surprised to see Dr. Hunter. She smiles politely and returns her attention back to the magicican. Somewhere a drum roll begins. The magicican turns to face Helen. He raises his pistols. The drum roll stops. The magician fires once and a candle is snuffed. He fires again and the second candle is extinguished. The crowd cheers and applauds while an unseen band plays a musical "TA-DAH." The magician bows once more and removes his blindfold, revealing Ryan Hunter.

Transition back to Dr. Hunter's bedroom. He awakes with a start and momentarily contemplates his dream...

"Ryan, what trick do you have up your sleeve?"

THE END. PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
